


Scène (Matrix)

by Aeto



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeto/pseuds/Aeto
Summary: Et si... Et si Neo n'avait pas été emporté par les machines ? Et si Morpheus et Niobe étaient partis à la recherche de Trinity et Neo ?





	Scène (Matrix)

Le Logos gisait empalé sur l'énorme patte d'un robot-pilier soutenant la ville des machines. Debout derrière le siège du pilote, Morpheus serra les mâchoires. Le vaisseau s'amarra en douceur au dessus du Logos. Bientôt, Morpheus et trois autres membres d'équipage en arpentait l'épave grinçante. Des barres de fer avaient traversé sa coque de part en part et le maintenaient comme dans de gigantesques crocs. Morpheus avançait prudemment, tous les sens en alerte. Soudain, son regard buta contre une forme allongée par terre. Non, pourvu que...  
Le corps musclé de Trinity gisait empalé sur plusieurs barres de fer, à l'image du vaisseau qui l'abritait. Morpheus tomba à genoux au chevet de Trinity, submergé par le chagrin. Une peine immense lui broyait le cœur, alors qu'il passait tendrement une main sur sa joue. Si froide... L'immobilité qui entravait Morpheus était plus déchirante que n'importe quels sanglots. Il lui sembla passer une éternité ainsi, une partie de lui mourant avec Trinity. Il n'avait pas pu la sauver. Deux bras se glissèrent autour de son cou, et un corps chaud se nicha contre son dos, lui communiquant toute la force dont il était capable. La belle voix de Niobe lui murmurait des paroles de réconforts qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il était épuisé au-delà des mots. Trinity...  
Les trois jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent dans un brouillard bloquant toute sensation. Il avait l'impression de flotter et d'errer comme un fantôme. Niobe lui raconta par la suite qu'eux aussi avait eu l'impression de côtoyer un spectre, et que la vue du grand Morpheus dans cet état en avait effrayé plus d'un. Ils avaient respecté son deuil aussi longtemps qu'ils avaient pu, mais ils avaient besoin de lui maintenant.   
Il regardait Niobe sans comprendre. Elle lui tendait une arme et répétait quelque chose à propos de l'Élu. Neo...  
"MORPHEUS !"  
La voix avait claqué, autoritaire.  
"Secoue-toi, Neo est en danger, nous avons besoin de ton aide !"  
La voix de Niobe s'adoucit d'un coup, prenant un ton suppliant.  
"Nous avons déjà perdu Trin... Je t'en supplie, aide-nous à sauver Neo avant qu'il ne soit trop tard..."  
Les mots le frappèrent soudain de toute la puissance de l'urgence. Neo. Il se leva, attrapa les affaires que Niobe lui tendait et se rua vers le sas, enfin sorti de sa torpeur. Des soupirs de soulagement ponctuaient son passage. Le grand Morpheus était de retour.

La bataille fût rude, mais agit comme une purification pour Morpheus. Il transmuta momentanément tout son chagrin en un brasier de puissance et abattit plus de machines que n'importe quel capitaine de l'histoire de Zion. Haletant au milieu d'un cercle de machines brisées, Morpheus ouvrait la voie. Il atteignit enfin le bout de la passerelle. Neo était là, branché à une multitude de fils qui le soutenaient. La bataille fluait et refluait dans son dos mais il n'y prêtait désormais plus attention. Les autres capitaines et leur équipages couvraient ses arrières. Avec une infinie douceur, il prit l'Élu dans ses bras, retirant les fils un à un. Ses yeux semblaient brûlés, comme si la peau avait fondu tout autour. Un frisson, et Neo revint à lui, essayant aussitôt de s'échapper en poussant un cri inarticulé. Morpheus resserra son étreinte, lui murmurant des paroles apaisante. Neo sembla alors reprendre ses esprits, réalisant petit à petit où il se trouvait. Son corps était trop faible pour maintenir la tension de ses muscles. Il se laissa aller contre Morpheus. Celui-ci le porta jusqu'au Hammer avec un mépris souverain pour les combats faisant rage autour d'eux. Les capitaines assuraient leur retraite. Une fois à bord, il emmena directement Neo à l'infirmerie, où il le laissa aux bons soins du médecin de bord. Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, le médecin vint le chercher. Neo était hors de danger mais avait besoin de repos. Morpheus se rendit à son chevet, s'installant pour le veiller toute la nuit. Neo tourna la tête, l'air égaré. Morpheus lui sourit avec tristesse, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Neo soupira au contact, reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller, se laissant aller à la douceur du geste.  
"Trinity"  
Ce n'était qu'un souffle, mais il résonna comme un gong aux oreilles de Morpheus, menaçant de briser son esprit plus efficacement que les tortures des Agents. Morpheus durcit les mâchoires, tentant de juguler sa peine. Ses efforts furent vain face à l'Élu, et les larmes qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps ruisselaient à présent de ses yeux. Il enfouit son visage dans sa main libre, tandis que l'autre se cripait sur les cheveux de Neo. Celui-ci se redressa tant bien que mal, le corps perclus de douleur. Il percevait les ondes de souffrance et de chagrin qui émanaient de Morpheus, et le prit dans ses bras, pleurant avec lui la mort de Trinity.


End file.
